


Kiss Me At Midnight

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Winry and Riza prepare to ring in the new year together and Winry hopes for a kiss from her friend/crush.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Winry Rockbell





	Kiss Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy the fic! And Happy New Year~! I hope it's a better one for us all~!

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Winry wasn't usually the nervous time. However when it came to her feelings for Riza she was. Almost a year ago Winry had been offered a job to be an Automail mechanic in Central.

Now Winry worked for Military however before she had started the job the woman had looked for places to rent. Everything was out of Winry's price range though which led her to telling Central Command she didn't know what to do and that led to Riza offering for her to stay at her apartment.

The two ended up bonding and becoming really good friends. Riza even admitted to Winry that it was so nice to have the company that she should stay so they could be roommates. Now that Winry had been getting paid from her new job for a while, she could easily give her share towards the bills and have plenty left over. So of course Winry said yes!

As time went on however Winry began to feel something new for Riza: Love. And while Winry knew that Riza was bisexual she had no idea if Riza was interested in her that way. So you might be asking then why was Winry nervous? Because it was New Year's Eve and Riza wanted to spend it with Winry.

It was currently five in the evening and Riza was out picking up dinner and Winry was trying to keep herself calm. She just couldn't get over the thought about kissing Riza at midnight and would Riza want to kiss her?

Winry shook her head as she told herself she was just putting too much thought into this. Friends spending New Year's Eve together was normal and that's what they were right? Friends... Not anything more than that.

"Winry I'm back!" Riza called as the front door to the apartment opened and Black Hayate barked in joy as he ran up to greet his owner.

"Hi there, sweetie." Riza greeted to Black Hayate as she pet his head gently, while walking into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Riza." Winry said, as she approached her friend.

"Winry! I picked up some steaks to cook for dinner with some veggies to have on the side and I even picked up some wine." Riza replied with a grin as she then walked into the kitchen to put the bags down on the table.

"Ohh! That sounds great!" Winry responded with a smile of her own, as she felt herself relaxing a little. Then Riza and Winry got to work on cooking dinner. Winry chopped the veggies, while Riza cooked the steak!

* * *

When the meal was ready the two women sat down at the kitchen and enjoyed their food with a cup of wine for each of them, as Black Hayate ate some fresh dog food out of his bowl nearby.

"Thank you for going out and picking up some good food for dinner. This is really good." Winry said, after finishing a bite of her steak and some veggies.

"You're welcome, Winry." Riza replied. "Thank you for helping getting dinner ready."

"No problem." Winry responded, as she then took another bite of her food.

* * *

After dinner Winry and Riza cleaned up the dinner and then the two found themselves on the sofa with Black Hayate who was curled up in Riza's lap.

It was now a little after seven and the two women were just relaxing and talking. Half an hour later the two decided to play some bored games and then some card games.

Hours passed and before Winry knew it was almost midnight. Five minutes until midnight to be exact.

Riza and Winry were back on the sofa as they watched the clock on the wall as the time continued to click down. Soon there was just a minute left and that was when Winry who still had her eyes on the clock felt Riza looking at her and turned to her friend.

"Winry..." Riza said, as she leaned closer to her friend. "Riza...?" Winry replied, in shock as she blinked in surprise. Then the clock hit midnight and Riza gently placed her lips on Winry's who kissed back.

The kiss was short, but sweet and both girls good feel the love in the kiss. The two then broke apart a few seconds later and smiled at each other.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a great new year." Winry said with a grin.

"Me too." Riza replied with a smile of her own.


End file.
